


only you & only me

by hiza-chan (callunavulgari)



Category: Jurassic Park (Movies), Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time, Naruto, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-31 04:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/hiza-chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Cas more or less accidentally dimension hops and even more accidentally brings people along with him. Whoops.</p>
            </blockquote>





	only you & only me

**Author's Note:**

> For tenonthedot . So, to cure writer's block, I did a meme. As it turns out, this meme gave birth to quite a few crossovers. Crossover crack of epic proportions. I feel kind of guilty because it's very obvious that I was more interested in writing Cas in Hyrule than the Naruto or Jurassic Park bit.

Considering the fact that he'd ended up in a parallel universe the last time he'd tried to fly Dean anywhere, it's not entirely surprising when he ends up in _another one_ after that.  
  
The first one was... nice, he supposes. In a strange, medieval kind of way that reminded him too much of the dark ages and jousting and lots and lots of mead. Knowing about the Dark ages is pretty much Balthazar's fault, because his brother had spent a distressing amount of time toting around castles, challenging knights to jousts and laughing when they ran him through and he didn't fall off his horse. So Hyrule is like that, except how there's no god or angels, but _Goddesses_ , three of them that he can feel burning away. They're in the ground, the sky, the people- everything, and it makes him unhappy to think that it's been centuries since Earth had burned with His presence.  
  
After a month of living out of caves, wandering through the woods and over the mountains and under the lake, his wings start to feel heavier.  
  
There's a temple there- of Shadow. A temple that saps his strength until he's all but collapsed, staring up into the grinning face of an armored skeleton that--- is apparently falling apart. The boy behind the skeleton is small, frail nearly, wrapped in bandages and a lightweight suit. He's eying Castiel strangely, a look that Castiel recognizes as the face that _he_ uses when he's talking to his brothers, the one that Dean had crudely dubbed, "the angel network."  
  
And then he's pulling Castiel up, getting an arm around him and tugging a harp out.  
  
Whatever he does- later, he'll tell Castiel that it's warping- it makes Castiel feel like flying. So that's what he does. Unfurls his wings and then they're crashlanding in some _other_ parallel universe.  
  
This one has ninjas. Sheik, as he'll learn the boy is called, is not pleased. Though he does blend in remarkably well.  
  
Bringing Shisui along wasn't exactly in the plans either, but he'd been lightheaded and sick and it felt like his wings were _rotting_ , heavy against his shoulder blades and Shisui had been looking around for enemies, one hand laid across Castiel's shoulders and Sheik had a firm grip on his arm, saying, "Get us out of here, _now_ , or we are going to die."  
  
And then- well, then they were home. His home, of course, the stagnant taste of God's presence seeping into his wings, into the nooks and crannies of his grace until his wings felt _normal_ again and-  
  
there was a dinosaur. A real live dinosaur that had him blinking and trying to figure out if he'd landed in the Triassic Period by accident. But no, there was a jeep and yes, an actual T-rex grinding it into the ground, children wailing and-  
  
Oh, another parallel universe. Perfect.  
  
The kids were still screaming, and some moron was waving a light around and- Shisui and Sheik launched into action. For the first time, he kind of wishes that Dean was here. Surely he'd find humor in the sight of two ninjas attacking a T-rex.


End file.
